PVZBTS Terabytes of the Deep (Days)
Here or the Levels featured in Terabytes of the Deep. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with 02 Algae given to you. * Rewards 02 Algae. * Excavation Zombie first appears. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Excavation Conehead first appears. Day 3 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 4 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Excavation Buckethead first appears. Day 5 * Defend your lawn with Datil-pult given to you. * Rewards Datil-pult. * Shielded Excavation Zombie first appears. Day 6 * Power Play. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Adorned Zombie first appears. Day 7 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Power play. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Survive and produce at least 1000 sun. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Diver zombie first appears. Day 11 * Defend your lawn with Peacharge given to you. * Rewards Peacharge. * Excavation Imp first appears. Day 12 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Whirlpool Zombie first appears. Day 13 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Excavation Gargantuar first appears. Day 14 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a map to the excavation site. Day 15 * Survive the massive Gargantuar assault. * Rewards an encryption Key. * You delay the Zombies artifact recovery process. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Gaucodile given to you. * Rewards Gaucodile. * Vacuum Zombie first appears. Day 17 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Power play. * Rewards the upgrade that boosts powerup damage by 20%. Day 19 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn with Bluescreen Juniper given to you. * Rewards Bluescreen Juniper. * Excavation Drone first appears. Day 21 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the survival challenge depths of despair. Day 23 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Survive and protect the endangered plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Special Delivery. * Rewards the fourth 3 bonus levels of Vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Power Play. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat the Triangulober's Primordial Code * Rewards the Terabytes of the Deep Security Card. * The first and only appearance of Triangulober's Primordial Code. Notes None so far. Category:Aaxelae's Creations